


WILL YOU MARRY ME?

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amused Magnus, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Loopy Alec, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: A drunk Alec proposes to Magnus.





	WILL YOU MARRY ME?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you soooooo much for liking my fics!! It means a lot!! Here is my next one shot! Hope you like it! Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Hello Handsome. Missed me already? I thought you said tonight you three were going to have siblings night out. Don't tell me you got bored already" Magnus chukled lightly in the phone

"Magnus It's me Izzy!"

Magnus was alert now "Isabelle? What are you doing with Alec's phone?"

"You need to come now. We can't handle him anymore" Magnus felt Izzy's voice sounded tired but at the same time he was worried for Alec "What happened? Is he alright? Did he get hurt?" he fired questions at her while getting ready to make a portal

"No..he is not hurt...well a little nothing serious but you have to come okay?" Izzy pleaded

"I am on my way"

After few seconds Izzy saw a portal open and Magnus stepped in the institute. She came running towards the warlock "Magnus! Thank God you came. Hurry...Alec is in his room"

Magnus followed Izzy "Will you tell me what is going on?"

Izzy didn't answer him but kept walking towards Alec's room. As they neared Magnus heard loud noises coming from inside. It was like someone was...singing? Magnus slowly pushed the door open, eyes taking the scene infront of him. Alec sat on the bed with his legs crossed and arms folded. He had a butterfly bandage on his right temple. Magnus was glad he didn't see any other injuries. He sighed in relief and now he was stifling his laugh because Jace was down on the floor near the bed and was singing loudly "Love is in the air"

Alec hummed "Agaaain Jace...you are not singing it properly" Jace glared from below and muttered "Wait till come down from your high. I will tell you how to do it properly"

"Jaaaace don't stop. I can't hear your voice" Alec whined

"I already sang twenty four times Alec"

Alec shook his head and grimaced "Why do you think you are sitting on the floor...you need to learn....agaaain!" he closed his eyes

Izzy giggled from behind. Magnus looked at her shocked "Is he drunk?"

"Not drunk..he just drowned himself in alcohol"

Jace saw Magnus had arrived "Magnus take your boyfriend back home"

Magnus walked towards the bed "Alexander" he called softly

On hearing Magnus's voice Alec opened his eyes, jumped from the bed and squeaked out loud "MAAGS!!". His hand going to his forehead feeling dizzy. Jace quickly got up from the floor while Magnus ran to the boy supporting him "Easy big brother" said Jace

Alec blinked his eyes "Why are you touching my boyfriend? Get your hands off him" he swatted Jace's hands off him and Magnus

Jace was shocked "What?"

Alec pushed Magnus behind him who stumbled comically "Go get yourself another one...this one is mine"

Izzy thought Jace's eyes coudn't get any bigger. Jace took a step back "Why would I want a boyfriend..I already have a girlfriend...remember Clary?"

Alec looked at Izzy confused "Who is Clary?"

Izzy was about to answer but Alec continued to talk "Why did you get up? Go take your place...you are being punished for not singing properly"

"For real?" 

Alec nodded and pointed his finger to the floor. Jace had no choice but to comply. Alec then turned his face "Magnus...you came!" fluttering his eyes for the warlock and holding him for support 

Magnus cupped his cheek "I am here Alexander" he brushed his fingers over the small bandage "How did he get hurt?"

Izzy answered his question while glaring at his brother "My brother decided it would be fun to jump on the bed"

Jace scoffed "Why don't you tell the part when Alec did a summersault and banged his head on headboard"

Izzy nodded "Alec was lucky. He got away with a small scratch on his temple"

Alec groaned "Maaags...it hurts in here" he pointed towards his head

"Alexander why don't you lie down darling. I will make it better" He held the boy by his waist walking with him to the bed. Magnus laid Alec down who kept his eyes on Jace as if making sure he was on the floor. Jace rolled his eyes in response

"You both should know better...Alexander can't handle alcohol" Magnus's voice showed anger. He raised his hand , blue shiny flames sparkling from his fingers and falling on Alec's temple. Alec giggled "Magnnnus stop...it tickles"

Magnus healed the small wound and pulled his hand back. He saw Alec had closed his eyes and now was humming to himself. Izzy sat beside her brother feeling guilty "I am so sorry Alec"

Suddenly Alec sat upright which made Izzy almost fall off the bed "Go...go Izzy"

The three people in the room looked puzzled on what was Alec referring to "Where should I go Alec?" 

"There is a..." Alec stopped and looked at Magnus. He thought for a moment and a smile formed on his face. Extending his hands Alec covered Magnus's ears with them and wispered to his sister "There is a box of ring in the second drawer of my cupboard. Go get it" he giggled "I want to surprise Magnus"

Magnus did hear what Alec said because the boy did not cover his ears instead he was holding them with his fingers. He smiled at the shadowhunter. Magnus had never seen this side of Alec before. He looked even more younger and innocent. 

Wait? What? A RING?!?

Jace groaned "What now? Alec what surprise?"

"Ssshh...Magnus will hear Jace" Alec scolded his brother and then giggled again thinking about the ring

Izzy brought the ring who was smiling widly knowing what exactly Alec had in his mind. Alec quickly grabbed the ring with one hand and hid it behind his back "Maaags" he drawled his name again "Close your eyes"

Magnus was stunned. Was this really happening? He dreamt for this moment for long time and finally it was going to be true. Was Alec going to propose? Now? When he was drunk? No this coudn't be the right time. This is a huge decision. He has to be sober for this "Alexander..."

Alec pouted "Close your eyes pleeaase"

"Is he proposing Iz?" Jace wispered to his sister with wide eyes. Izzy nodded vigorously

Magnus ignored the siblings enthusiastic support and tried again "Listen darling..why don't we do this in the morning?"

Alec acted as if he didn't hear him and held out the box of ring "Magnus baby...you are the best...you are my best...you are the bestest...will you marry..." Before Alec could finish his sentence, his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell forward in Magnus's arms who caught him easily. 

All went silent for a minute until Jace muttered "This was the worst proposal ever!" He got a glare from the warlock and Izzy. Sighing he got up from the floor and helped Magnus lay Alec in comfortable position. Magnus scooted close to his boyfriend running his hand on Alec's hair "You two can go and get some rest. I will stay with him"

Izzy removed her shoes and plopped down on a nearby chair "I am not going anywhere. We are responsible for this. I want to apologise to him when he wakes up"

"Me too! We shouldn't have let him get drunk so much" Jace took his place on another chair "I am sorry"

Magnus didn't say anything. He himself wasn't sure how to react to the situation. He opened his palm and saw the ring was beautiful. It was one white stone of diamond that was proudly twinkling through the dim lights of the room. He cluched the ring tightly in his hand. I would have said yes hundred times Alexander.

On one hand he was the happiest person of the world who just got proposed by the love of his life but on the other hand it was very much possible Alec might not remember this tomorrow morning. 

Magnus sighed sadly. He shifted a little and rested his head on the headboard, sleep soon claiming him.

NEXT MORNING

Magnus squirmed to adjust the pain in his back for sleeping in one position whole night. He slowly remembered what happened last night. His fingers twitched to feel the ring inside but found his palm empty. Panic rose to his chest. Where was the ring? Did he drop it while he was sleeping?

"Magnus" Alec's soft voice reached his ears and he cracked his eyes open "Alexander? How are you..."

Alec placed his finger on the older man's mouth "Just listen okay"

Magnus nodded 

"Magnus Bane you are the most important and valuble person in my life. I was incomplete before I met you...you completed me...you showed me the true meaning of love..I want to see you first thing in the morning and last person at night...you are the fire that burns the passion within my soul..I love you with all my heart Magnus...I want to be in your arms to feel your touch...to feel your lips on mine..I need you in my life forever" 

Alec took a deep breath and bend down on his knees "Magnus Bane will you marry me?"

Magnus had his hand over his mouth. He coudn't stop the tears that were flowing from his eyes. He let out a watery laugh "YES ALEXANDER YES!!" He lunged at Alec and the two fell on the floor with Magnus being on top of the younger boy "I love you so much" he kissed Alec passionately

Alec returned his kissed "I love you too Mr Lightwood Bane"

Claps and cheers were heard as Jace and Izzy stood near them "CONGRATULATIONS" Magnus pulled himself up and helped Alec from the floor "Thank you Isabelle..Jace"

Izzy and Jace hugged their brother "That was so sweet proposal. I am proud of you big brother"

"Actually I am too" grinned Alec "I got the best...bestest man in my life"

Magnus looked amused "You remember last night?"

Alec scrached his head "Not much..I still feel like someone is playing drums on my head ... but I do remember..like drinking...jumping...falling..I think then I proposed to you..but when I woke up this morning you hand the ring in your hand not on the finger so...it made me think I didn't do it right way" a small blush crept on his cheek

"Yeah don't remember the main part when you made me sit for two hours on the floor" grumbled Jace

Magnus ignored Jace and smiled at Alec, kissing him on his cheeks. He clicked his fingers and cleared Alec's hangover "You are so cute Alexander"

Jace made a face "Eeeww...get a room guys"

"We are in our room...do you two mind. I want to celebrate with my fiance' " Magnus winked at Alec who's face was flushed red

Izzy pulled Jace out "We are going for now. But this demands a huge party"

"Anything for my future sister in law" Magnus closed the door. He joined Alec in the bed who was as much eager to celebrate with his fiance'.

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review :-)))


End file.
